


Locker Kisses

by fawninthewoods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, God - Freeform, Jötunn Loki, Kisses, Leg, Locker, Loki sex, Loki smut, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Mischief, OF, School, Sex, Sweet, Tags, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Touching, jaime - Freeform, modern loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawninthewoods/pseuds/fawninthewoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki suddenly left 3 months ago, and now you're trying to move on. You give your crush Jaime a change. But then Loki gets a bit jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Kisses

Loki x Reader Locker kisses (heavy fluff, hints of smut)

Yes you were only 18. And yes you were from Midgard. And yes you were in love with the god of mischief. Actually, you were madly in love with him. He drives you crazy, and you can't think about anything else. The 34 year old man may be a bit older, but he has a young soul and heart. But the problem is, he hasn’t shown up for the past 3 months. He said he had to go, and that was it. Gone was he. And after two weeks of crying, you are trying to move on. Paying a bit more attention to school, and a went to the cinema with the boy who had a mad crush on you. You even wrote about him in your diary. But you could never date this guy. Though Loki hasn’t shown up in 3 months, you still love him. And he loves you too, right?

You were typing as a mad person on the computer. Lunch break is over in 2 minutes, and you have to print some documents before the next period.

“Done.” You say. You quickly press the print button and race to the printer. The documents come out slowly. Too slowly for you doing. As they were out, you quickly grab the papers and rush back to the computer and log out. Half running, you grab your bag and race out to the classroom. You run up the stairs. Taking two steps at the time, you are exhausted when you’re up the stairs. Shit, the door is already closed! You slowly walk towards the classroom. You open the door, and immediately all 27 eyes are on you. Okay this is awkward. Just lay the papers on the desk and go sit next to Rose.

“(name) why are you late?’’ Mr Gold asks. you give a laugh.

“I had to print the documents, I am sorry sir.” you say. Luckily, Mr Gold liked you, so you wouldn’t get into much trouble.

“It’s okay, just sit down.” You nod and sit down next to Rose. Mr. Gold starts to talk about how the pc was invented and stuff. You  try to pay attention, but Rose taps you on the shoulder. You look to her.

“Did you bring my 10 euro?” (sorry I am Dutch!)

“Shit I forgot!” You whisper back.

“Okay class, grab your books and go to paragraph 8.” You reach for my bag and look for the history book. It isn’t there. It must be in your locker. At least, that is what you hope. you hold my hand up.

“Yes (Name)?”

“My book is still in my locker, can I go and get it?’’ you ask. Mr. Gold lets out a sigh.

“Sure go on.” You nod and grab your keys. You stand up and walk out of the door. The halls are empty. You look into the classrooms here and there. You see Jaime walking to you from a distance. You go around the corner to the lockers. You open your locker, when a tap on your shoulder makes you turn around. 

"Hey Jaime!" You say polite. He just smiles. 

"I-," Jaime starts. "I was wondering if you want to go out tonight." You look to the ground. You don't want to hurt him by saying no. Jaime brings his hand towards your cheek and gently runs it over your cheek. He slowly lays his hand down on your neck and pulls you closer. Now it's going to happen right? No. I can't. What about Loki? Eventually you give Jaime a hug.

"I am sorry," you say. "I'm not ready yet." You say. Jaime nods. 

"Okay.. Tell me when you're ready, because I really like you." Jaime says. You nod. He walks off. You lean against the lockers and sigh. 

"I hate my life." You whisper to yourself. You turn back to your locker and grab your book. You close the locker. When you turn around, a jolt of happiness and fright go through your body at the same time. 

"Loki." You whisper. Wait. What is _he_ doing here? You turn around and walk away. 

"(Name)" He says. You ignore him. Suddebly you feel a force pulling you back. Your back slams against the lockers. Loki is hanging above you, a hint of anger flashing through his eyes. 

"What do you want?" You ask, trying the best you can to sound strong. 

"You." He answers. "Who was that guy?" Loki asks. Ah~ Loki is jealous. 

"Why would you want to know?" you ask, teasing him a bit.

"Because I have the right to know."

"The right?" You huff. "You've been gone for freaking 3 months!" you say a bit louder.

"I know, they kept me in Asgard, I am so sorry!" He says. "Who is that? Do you love him?" He asks in the same tone as earlier.

"What if I do?" Loki seems to get your game. A sneaky smile forms on his lips. 

"Then I'll show you who you belong to." He says. You sigh. 

"I'm not an object. I have the right to at least try to move on." Loki's face fell. Move on. Shouldn't have said that.

"Move on..." He whispers. "B-But I came back." He says. 

"I know, and thank you for that, but you really hurt me. Now if you forgive me, I have to go back to my classroom." You say and you walk away.

***

The next day, you couldn't think of anything else. You weren't paying attention to your teacher, and that made the math teacher mad. He send you out of his class, and now you're sitting here, behind some stupid desk. Detention sucks.

"Sit and cool down for a bit will you." Miss von Haegen sends Jaime inside the small room. He looks angry and doesn't look you in the eye. 

"What did you do?" You ask.

"Nothing you wanna know." He says. "Just a headache." He says. You nod. 

"I have some painkillers in my locker, if you want?" You ask. Jaime looks up and smiles. 

"Yes please." You nod and stand up and walk towards your locker. You designed it with small flowers. You grab a strip of painkillers. You close your locker and turn around. Jaime is standing behind you. You let out a gasp.

"Jaime-" He cuts you off by putting his lips on yours. What? your eyes are wide open of shock, and behind Jaime you see Loki, standing.  A angry and hungry look forms on Loki's face. If looks could kill.   
You smile at the thought, and close your eyes. The kiss gets more passionate and Jaime grabs your leg and wraps it around his middle. 

"Mister Foster What Are You Doing?!" you  quickly break appart as Miss von Haegen stands almost next to you. "Jaime, you go to the first floor now!! And miss (last name), You'll stay here until I get back! I'm going to get a cup of tea after I brought Jaime away. She grabs Jaime's arm and pulls him with her.

"Tut tut tut. Sex in the halls of school?" you look to your left and see Loki. You smile. 

"Yeah, kinda hot isn't it." You say.

"Yeah. It is." Loki sighs. "Game of revenge huh?" He says with a smile. He leans over you. Shit. His eyes. His everything. Loki's face comes close to yours, and you feel his breath touch your face. His lips almost touching yours. "You little pet." He says. You smile. 

"Admit it, you wanna kiss me." You say, wiping your lips.

"Oh my dear, I want to so you much more to you." And with that, he slams his lips on yours. You wrap your arms around his neck. Loki grabs your face with one hand and presses your lips harder against his.

"She'll come ba- Omygawd." Loki grabs your breast and kneads it slowly. You let out a soft whimper.

"I want to take you. Right here, right now." He lifts up your skirt and aggressively grinds his groin against your womanhood. You let out a moan. 

"Fuck Loki, you're freaking hard." You half moan.

"Yeah, I didn't fuck you in the past months. Thats why." He slowly undoes the buttons of your blouse. Loki licks your collarbone, up your neck and gives you a kiss.

"She'll come back Loki." You moan. Loki stops and looks around him. He smiles and grabs your hand. He pulls you inside the girls bathroom. He pulls you with him and closes the door and locks it. 

"Now, lets take care of my problem." Loki says with a smile. 

****Cencored****

You put on your clothes and smile at Loki. You slam your lips on his and kiss him with pure passion. You step back and unlock the door and walk out of the bathroom. Loki suddenly grabs you bridal style and swings you around. He gives you another small kiss and smiles. 

"You are so damn beautiful. You're going to be the death of me woman." Loki says. You smile, lost for words  

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki turns around with you still in his arms. Miss von Haegen looks kinda angry with her arms crossed. 

"Sorry, my little princess just needed a hug." Loki says. One hell of a hug yes.

"Yeah yeah, she has detention. Now put her down." Loki does as hes told. But when he puts me down, you immediately go through your knees. Loki kneels besides your and whispers in my ear. 

"You alright?" you lean to his ear and let out a chuckle. 

"Your fault."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I accept Requests. Maybe you've read this on Deviantart, but I'm the same author so!


End file.
